


I Taste Your Name on My Tongue

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Imprisoned, Hannibal thinks of Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	I Taste Your Name on My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Great Red Dragon arc. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

I sit still, thinking of you, tasting your name on my tongue, not releasing it into the air. 

Will, Will. I can cut a man open and retain a steady pulse, yet just thinking of your name, tasting it on my tongue makes my heart race. Where are you now? Hiding in some pristine frozen wildness, trying to still and chill the passions I stirred within you? Or have you surrounded yourself with dogs or some lesser human animals, trying to feign of half-life of normality that conceals the chaotic beauty of your imagination?

If I were to guess, I’d say both. You’re feigning a normal life, yet those inspirations I cultivated for you are part of you, part of your memory palace, part of your heart. After all, we share the same rooms. I only have to go there to find you. To see you, sitting in the chair opposite me. 

You retained your mystery, yet I got to know you as well any man, monster or psychiatrist could. Just as you got to know me. Our existences lap against each other, even when we’re miles away from each other. 

Such familiarity should breed dullness, yet the thought of you still makes my heart beat quicker. Our adversity brings passion and fire to our friendship, even as our friendship brings intimacy. 

I doubt I’ll ever crave someone’s presence, their nearness the way I crave yours. I entered this cage willingly, decided to play your game in order to stay within your orbit. In order to lure you back into mine. 

I just need to wait until our orbits cross paths once more. In the meantime, I simply breathe in the memories, the thought of you and taste it, anticipating your return. Savoring the sweetness of simply saying your name. 

Being in the cage does teach one to savor such things.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to cultivating inspirations is to a conversation Hannibal had with Will in Savoreaux right before Will began to figure out what Hannibal was and what he was up to.


End file.
